1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus having an electronic finder function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In single-lens reflex digital cameras, confirmation of an object is usually performed using an optical finder. There has been proposed an image-capturing apparatus having an electronic finder function for displaying an object on a monitor in a movie-like manner (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-251065).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-251065, there has been proposed a technology for performing auto-focus (AF) control in a contrast detection method, which is performed when the camera is in a mirror-up state, in a case where a composition determination operation is to be performed by using an electronic finder (in an electronic finder mode) and for performing AF control in a phase-difference detection method, which is performed when the camera is in a mirror-down state, in a case where a composition determination operation is to be performed by using an optical finder (in an optical finder mode).
Here, in AF control in a phase-difference detection method, which is performed when a camera is in a mirror-down state, usually, a phase-difference AF module having a photometering sensor such as a line sensor is used. In the phase-difference AF module, in principle, it is difficult to allocate many AF areas (also referred to as “module AF areas”). In comparison, in AF control in a contrast detection method, many AF areas can be designated within an image-capturing plane.